


Sparks

by alaswoeisme



Series: RadioDust Stuff [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Character, Demons, Drinking, M/M, Powerplay, hypersexual character, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaswoeisme/pseuds/alaswoeisme
Summary: Angel hates to admit it but he is drawn to Alastor.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: RadioDust Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566601
Comments: 6
Kudos: 249





	Sparks

“Ha! No.”

The rejection still rang in Angel’s ears. It had hurt his ego but more so it had started to intrigue him the more he played it back inside his head.

Or perhaps what intrigued Angel Dust was not merely the rejection itself but the Radio Demon as a whole.

At some point Angel had stopped wondering about that and had accepted it. He would never voice or admit this fascination to anyone but he at least admitted it to himself. He had been down here for long enough to not keep even an ounce of denial. He was able to analyse his thoughts and desires and to tap into his sub-consciousness. The spider demon no longer lied to himself and accepted all his weaknesses and desires. And now he had a new one. He felt an unhealthy attraction to the other demon, which he knew would only cause discomfort or worse.

Angel Dust could trace his motives and feelings easily. He saw the Radio Demon, found him interesting, heard him speak, found him attractive, made him an offer, received a rejection, gave a response so as not to show his disappointment, trying to convince the other that it was actually his loss, but who was he kidding. Then the rejected spider demon had attempted to recover his ego by trying to seduce Husker but that had proven futile as well. Oddly enough, it hadn’t stung as much.

Speaking of the devil – the crash of glass shattering took Angel out of his deep thoughts. Husk had pushed a glass off the counter in his tipsy state. The two were at the bar, drinking.

“Fuck gravity,” Husk mumbled under his breath. Angel just scoffed.

He turned back to his thoughts. He knew better than to let himself fall for anyone, much less a potentially… no, quite definitely dangerous demon overlord, yet it seemed that one desired more strongly that which was out of reach. Unattainable, mysterious. Angel Dust desperately wanted to know more about Alastor – first he had asked Vaggie about him, then he had actually researched him. Rumours had it that the Radio Demon was asexual, which slightly eased the burn of rejection but it only made Alastor more desirable. Or perhaps it was merely Angel’s tendency for masochism that caused him to fall for the wrong people and demons.

As though on cue, he heard the tapping of familiar shoes. The Radio Demon was strolling towards the bar, usual grin in place, holding his cane microphone and looking in the direction of Husk. The former sat next to Angel, propped up his microphone onto the adjacent chair and said in his usual chilling voice:

“Hello, Husker. Angel Dust. Bourbon today, Husker, my friend.”

Alastor didn’t even look in the direction of Angel, so the latter said nothing. Husk only slurred a “sure” and filled a glass much more than was usually necessary. He even spilled a few drops of bourbon while lifting up the bottle.

Angel Dust felt he was too sober for this so he asked Husk for another cocktail, immediately wondering if the decision had been prudent, considering the other’s hazy state. Worst case scenario, he would drink whatever hogwash the cat demon mustered. Hell, as long as it had ethanol in it, Angel would drink it regardless.

The spider demon felt tense – he had no idea what to say, what to talk about or even what to think. Alastor made him feel anxious with his silence. Angel felt it awkward and menacing while the Radio Demon seemed to be completely at ease. Maybe the reason behind feeling comfortable or uncomfortable with silence boiled down to confidence? Maybe it was just about personality. At any rate, Angel could stand it no longer so he tentatively asked the man sitting next to him:

“So, uh, don’t ya drink cocktails?”

“Sometimes,” the deer demon returned curtly, which made his interlocutor livid. So now Alastor didn’t even want to talk to him?!

Trying very hard not to show his frustration, Angel Dust took a sip of his new cocktail. He almost gagged. At this point he considered Husk might have prepared it this way on purpose, trying to shoo him away so he could talk to his friend and boss undisturbed. Was the spider demon overreacting? Reading too much into things? Nor did he care. If they wanted him gone, he would go. If they didn’t, he wanted himself gone anyway. So he just sprung up, said “Fuck this shit” and walked away, in the direction of his room. Throwing fits was always a good way out of an annoying situation.

Just as he was wondering whether to indulge in paid sex, take a shitload of drugs or risk doing both, he heard those footsteps again.

Alastor was following him.

Angel felt his heart leap into his throat. Why was the other following? Tap tap tap tap. The steps kept an even distance. Neither getting closer nor further. He was definitely following.

Once Angel had reached a corridor away from everyone’s sight, he turned to face his follower.

The Radio Demon stopped as well. He looked just a bit flushed, hardly noticeable, which made the other demon realise he had probably downed his bourbon, the lot of it, in one go. Then he stepped closer, microphone in hand. Two feet between them now, he spoke:

“Why did you leave?” Alastor asked in a serious tone, demanding a scientific explanation of sorts. There was no trace of concern or blame. No trace of any emotion except perhaps curiosity.

The spider demon decided to use his one and only strength and use it well, against this psychopath strawberry pimp. So he gave a lewd smile and did his best to sound convincing:

“All that drinking. Kinda made me horny. Wanna join?”

“And why would I want to do that?” a tone of arrogance and annoyance barely audible.

“Oh, lotsa reasons, Al. First, I’ll definitely be a thing to remember. I guarantee you’ve never had anyone like me. Second,” Angel paused and fluttered his eyelashes, “I’ll give you exactly what you want. I know what you powerful guys are into,” he took a step forward and looked Alastor in the eye, dropping his voice and widening his smile, “I can make your wildest fantasies come true,” he whispered for added flare.

The Radio Demon’s smile stretched into a menacing and almost maniacal grin. He slid forward without a sound and Angel was so nervous that he stepped back. But the other came closer still. Until Angel’s back hit the wall. He was taller but felt trapped. Alastor kept grinning threateningly, only a few inches away, and oh, it was so hot. And scary. But mostly hot. Angel Dust had been in hell for so long. And even before that he had seen horrid things. But this man was enough to instil fear into Lucifer himself, Angel thought. Yet this horrifying smile and crazed look in Alastor’s eyes – it made the other demon tremble. Was the Radio Demon drunk? What sort of ideas was he getting? Another unexpected move interrupted the spider demon’s thoughts. The other man tilted his head to the right, bent ever so slightly over Angel’s shoulder… The latter was literally freaking out internally. Chest heaving, heart pounding, eyes wide as saucers. Was he going to kiss him?! Was he going to bite into his neck?! Was he…

Just then the Radio Demon stepped back suddenly and laughed business-like.

“Oh, you are too much, Angel. So easily entertained. So easily impressed.”

It took Angel Dust precisely four seconds to realise he had been made a fool. Or rather, it took his brain four seconds to begin processing the fact. He still had no grasp of the situation.

“Yo, what the fuck?!” he complained.

“Oh, don’t look so disappointed,” Alastor said jokingly and condescendingly.

“You’re such a tease, Al. No fair!”

“No, Angel Dust, I am not a tease,” the Radio Demon remarked, his voice now lower and serious, “You have been with almost every man in hell, Lucifer only knows what you have done with them, a man like me could never even begin to imagine. Yet you lose rhyme and reason when I approach you, without even laying a finger on you.” Alastor put his hands behind his back, bending forward in a theatrical explanation, “Even a lowly creature such as yourself is quite conscious of my power. Remember your place. I know the likes of you process everything… sexually, but do not make the mistake of thinking you and I share a world. We are galaxies apart. Are we clear on this?”

Without waiting for an answer, the Radio Demon chuckled and turned on his heel. Hardly had he made two steps when the other demon, now fully aware of his humiliation, shouted to him:

“Yeah, fuck you, Al.”

“When this place freezes over!” the other laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism always welcome.


End file.
